Nice night for a Run
by 2tailakitsune
Summary: Girl gets to live out every girl's dream. running in the woods. Warning: Blood, Love, lite angst, Language, and BenGwen hint. Chap 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I am still new at this. No, I did not mean for it to do any rhyming.

I plan to continue this story, so I had to edit it ones more.

disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any one from the show. I am not making any money off this.

* * *

Nice night for a Run 

On the night of no shadows, where no moon can be found. Two finger run the night, just in site.

Running, crawling, and gasping for air, the human girl pleads to wake from this dream. This dream she has had all her life. The dream that would come to be this night.

Deep, deep in the wood, a thing of darkness without from; crawls. 2 hours passed, still it runs. chasing the human, never tiring.

The human looks back, only wishing to see the suns light, or moon glow. Only the light could delay this night. Only the glow could make _it_ slow.

They stop. looking into the others eyes. Both understand that this is the night and the ground they had dreamed for. Never knowing till this time came.

All at ones the stars no longer shined. As if to allow darkness in to the last haven of light; their eyes.

From the darkness, a cry is heard. "Me fear is not here, but from here comes my fear", the human says to herself.

"She was fast, but as one will be faster" _it_ thinks.

The human remembered how her close kin had told her that _it_ would not come for her anytime soon. That she could live out the nights many times before this night would come. They had never know it to come so soon. But, this soon it has come.

Her body tells her the time to give in has come as well, but she fears the price she could pay. The same price all why dare to walk the darkness pay; to be hated. Into the ear of _it_ she tells all. With that a still sets in, and she gives in. She let herself accepted, how she feels for the one she holds dear.

The stars return their light as if they wish to search for the girl, but to late they found her gone. All that remains is _it_. _It,_ covered in the girls blood; looks up into the sky. Then, as if blinded by the light turns away.

_It_, now a wolf, walks away soaked in human blood and carrying torn human clothes. The wolf thinks of their fear; her fear. The wolf grinds, Hoping that the fear had been unfounded. though the boy that she holds dear will one day see the true her: she hopes he will not fear her, or hate her. He is similar to her. Hiding behind a mask of normalcy.

The wolf licks off the remanding blood, then baths in a nearby stream. She can be heard saying,"today, I'm a new little girl", as a smile appears on her face. The human looking girl put the torn clothes on, finally walking back to the campsite as the sun begins to rise. As she walks, she can be heard saying,"Note to self: be more careful when taking clothes off: Claw cuts sting".

* * *

I toke out the Note. It is all going to to told in the story as it goes. So, I don't have to have it here. 


	2. Am I my cousin's Keeper? Yup!

Yes, I am still new at this.

Note: I don't know how to do 1st person, so this is still 3rd person.

disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any one from the show. I am not making any money off this.

* * *

Am I my cousin's keeper? Yup!

A loud yell can be found coming from Max's bed. The yell wakes up Ben for the 13th night in a row.

Ben looked around finding out where he was. He then got out of bad, and marked in his little notebook; the 13th night. He was not moved by the site of Gwen not in her bad. I had become a normal event to not see Gwen in her bad. He had stayed up some nights without her knowing. She always left around 1:00 am, and came back before dawn. He knew that she could take care of her self. So he never got scared about it. That is till today. The sun was already starting to rise, and she was not back.

He heard a nose outside. He jumped into his bad, and acted like he was asleep. When Gwen walked in he nearly gave himself away with a gasp. She looked vary tired, but normally when she comes in she looks like she had been awake for only a few minutes. Next, he saw that her clothes were torn and bloody. She walked to the bathroom and started to take a shower, while Ben slowly got vary scared.

"Why would her clothes be turn like that?", Ban said to himself,"maybe she had a run in with a Bush...no, that does not explain the tiredness". He ponder this for a moment then A look of greater fear crossed his face as he said,"no...it can't be...why..who could...".

"Why did not she not goto the cops?", he said to himself. "She would not goto the cop, because the guy said he would tell everybody of her sham," Ben concluded. "There is one good thing about not going to the cops", he nearly said to loud with a grin on his face,"I'll get to get some payback from the basted". "But how am I going to get her to tell me who?", He considered. Then a idea came to mind, "The basted would use the 'sham' to blackmail her. When she when to the guy: I will follow, and he will pay".

At the moment the door to the bathroom opened. Ben was unable to turn away from her. With only a towel on she exited the bathroom, and put her turn clothes in a empty trash can. Ben when on acting like he was asleep, hearing Gwen get dressed. Ben was unable to not have her in his mind eye. She then started to make some real eatable food. Ben decided to wait till he was called to eat.


	3. Mom's never understand

disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any one from the show. I am not making any money off this.

The Language I use for the speak is from trickster.wereanimal Add a dot net .

* * *

night for a Run

Max looks on from a far as the many men who did not get away are rose up onto piles of jungle brush, just like what he and his remaining men are hiding in now. A look of horror come to him as he sees the piles be lit on fire, and the men tide to them crying out for help; crying out for Max to save them. Then he begins to smell their burning copses. The smell was thick and dark like glazed ham.

Max's look changes. "It smells like... glazed ham!", Max says before he wakes up.

Max's eyes fly open as he grabs under the bed for his blade. He looks around and sees that he is not in the jungle. "His man did were not following him, not that they did after what happen", he said to himself. He puts back the blade before anyone could see, and walks into where cooked ham smell was coming from.

"Hi, grandpa", Gwen says looking at Max, and flips some meat.

"Hi, Gwen. What are you doing up so early?", Max says as he see the clock showing 0600 hours.

Gwen looks away from Max as she says,"I had a... hard night"

Max says,"I am sorry if I woke..."

Gwen replied quickly,"No, you did not wake me. I... I am having some personal problems."

Ben who was hearing this, nodded to himself.

Max gives her a wired look, then a moment later his eyes when wide, and he said,"Have your mo.."

Gwen quickly cut him off saying,"No!..I mean yes.. she has, but that is not it!"

Max asked,"well, what is it. Maybe I could help"

In Ben's head he was pleading for her to tell someone.

Gwen replied,"No, this is something I need to talk to my Mom about"

"Well that will be a start", Ben said to himself,"her mom maybe able to help her".

there was a pause then Max said,"I'll go wakeup Ben"

"Never mind grandpa", Ban called from his room,"I got up when Gwen started talking about her 'personal problems' ".

Ben did a fake yawn and grin to hide that he really got up about the time she came in this morning"

"Now Ben...", Max begin, but was cut off by Gwen saying,"Never mind grandpa".

"grandpa?", Gwen begun,"can you finish up the food while I call my mom?", she pleaded.

Max nodded, and Gwen left the room.

Without Max seeing, Ben toke Gwen's close out of the trash. He hid each piece in a different place. If Gwen find one piece, the others will still be safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen Walked away into the woods, then dialed her moms number on the new cell phone Ben got her.

"Ben was so nice to spend his money on getting me a new cell", Gwen said to herself.

After three rings a female voice came on the phone saying,"Hello, this is the Tennyson House"

Gwen hasted for a monument, then replied shyly,"Hi, mom".

"Gwen. How are you doing?", her mom said,"Hope you aren't getting Ben in too much trouble, like you use to do".

Gwen grunted then replied,"No, mom. He learned to make his own trouble."

Gwen paused then said,"Mom, I...you...you said _it_ would not happen yet!", yelling at her.

Ben, who had came out to hear her, could only think that she was talking about her period.

Miss. Tennyson toke a steep back from the phone then asked,"What do you mean by it?"

"Mom!", Gwen replied,"You know what I mean!"

Before Miss. Tennyson could answer, Gwen Yelled.

"What if someone had seen me! What if they had grabbed me in my weak state!", Gwen cried out.

"What if?", Ben thinks to himself,"Gwen, tell her what happen".

Before she could continue her mother said in a come voice,"Gwen, you are still not of age to turn". "You have only started the quest to understanding yourself. There is no way you could be finished", her mom said with a grin in her voice. The grin did not last long.

Gwen smiled and said,"Wy suj WG hwj kr"(Are I a Wolf?).

Gwen not giving her mom anytime to take it in; Gwen said,"Now, do you see I was right. I should have not gone with grandpa on this trip. By forcing me to go, you endangered me and could have..."

Ben started to move closer, because he wanted to hear better. Not looking where he was going he steeped on a twig.

"I have to go mom, Ben is coming to get me", she said hearing Ben walking near her.

She hangs up and turns around, just to end up nose to nose with Ben.

"How did he get so close without me sensing him?", she thinks to her self.

"Gwen, the food is ready. So, how long ago did you get done talking with your mom?", Ben said thinking fast, and hoping the food was done.

"ohh..:", Gwen said acting forgetful," I forgot to call her. I will do it later".

"Gwen I'll race you back!", Ban said before he took off to the RV.

"Ban!", Gwen said," No, fair!". Gwen took off after Ben.


	4. Silents, not Deadly, but it is Painful

disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any one from the show. I am not making any money off this.

Silents may not be Deadly but it is Painful

Food and drink. Ever scents the dawn of mankind it has turned hunters and their prey into friends at the watering hole. In the den of the Tennyson's, the only sound that can be heard is the sound of the Tennyson's eating. None speak to the other. Their just eat in silents, but even the silents is being drove mad. So, the great force wishing to stop the pace to this family: sends a fly to Ben's nose. Like all things in the force it results in a slap in the face.

(What the hefl am I smoking?)

"oowww", cried Ben, "Gwen, what the hack are you doing? Stop hitting me!"

"Well, stop being a baby Ben I did not hit you that hard", Gwen replied known that she did.

Max just look on, then continues to eat until Gwen looked at him.

"yes Gwen?", Max asked.

"Grandpa, why have we been siting here all yesterday?", Gwen inquired.

"well, I called up a...old friend of mine from around here", Max stops then continues ,"I am going out with him, but he could not pick me up till today".

Oh, I almost forgot, you are going to be in command till I get back", Max said.

"hey, Why can't I be in commend",Ben asked.

Max just looked at Ben.

"so", Ben piped up," is this one of your pluming friends"?

"No, a old war kid", Max replied before ones more that silents filled the room.

The silents hovered over them till way after the dish had been done.

Like Ben on the last day of school: Max looked on at the clock. At 1150 hours it felt as if the silents was slotted like a pig.

"Ben can you help me carry the suitcase outside", Max said not asking.

As Ben and Max was going outside Ben asked why he needed a suitcase. But the door closed before Max replied. Gwen just sit on her bed. She was in turmoil again with her fear that Ben would hate her.

"Even if he does not care about the wolf thing, what about the cousin thing" she said to her self.

She turned her head, then something cater her eye; a pair of pantes that can barely be seen part way out of one of Ben's 'secret' hiding paces.

"What the..." she stared to say before forgetting her voice.

"What would been be doing with a pair of these", she said,"maybe Grandpa put it in by accident".

But her nose could already tell that Ben had held them.

"...maybe Ben like to were them", she though to herself while smiling, but stopped.

"What the.. they are mine pantes; my used pantes", she said,"What would a boy be doing with a girls used pan...".

Then it hit her as red, deeper then the mark left on Ben from before, ran her face.

Slowly she said with a void face,"well, I think that stops my fear about him not liking me".

Just then she heard Ben come in. She quickly stuffed the pantes in her pocked, then joined him in the other room.

Gwen sat at her laptop, and Ben with his Portable gaming console. She tried to act normal, and was doing a good job on the outside, but her nerves slow was getting the better of her. 8 hours had passed and Grandpa was not back.

"So, Ben when is Grandpa going to be back", Gwen asked trying to be calm.

"Some time tomorrow", he replied.

"tomorrow?", she asked.

"Yes geek, tomorrow", he then replied.

Gwen was getting vary nerves. Normal Max will tell them to goto bed, then after Ben was asleep she would go out. Then it hit her.

"Ben, Grandpa left me in command", she reminded him,"so I feel it is my responsibility to get you to bed on time".

"so?", Ben replied.

"Go to bed Ben", she ordered.

He was about to complain when he got a idea.

"See you tomorrow", he said as he walked into their bedroom.

"did he really do something I said?", she asked herself.

She waited till she believed that he was asleep then walked out the door.

Moments later Ben walked out too.

"No way am I going to let you deal with who ever it is alone", Ben said to no one,"you are to importing to me to let you let yourself be hurt".

--

Okay, I has a Q of anyone who would like to review.

next chap (Nice Night for a Fight).

There is going to be a short fight scene, what form would you like me to have Ben use?


End file.
